


Podfic - Everything a Word Can Mean

by CheekyTorah



Series: CheekyTorah Podfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, CheekyTorah Podfics, Cuddles, Drunken Confessions, Foot Massage, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Nicknames, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Hogwarts, Sectumsempra Scars, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: In a world where magical people are born with the nickname their soulmate will call them by tattooed on their skin... what does it mean that the word on Harry's chest is the thing he hates to be called the most?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: CheekyTorah Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Podfic - Everything a Word Can Mean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything a Word Can Mean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298217) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



[Everything a Word Can Mean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298217) by OTPShipper98

[MP3 Stream or Download | 00:18:31](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kh5HM3aqCAggdmKkjC1q2WZeOSZg6qik/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks go out to Llap115 and incarusinflight for helping me learn how to make a podfic in a step by step process. For putting up with my ridiculous amount of questions and my worries 💜💚❤️


End file.
